Zinogre vs Marduk
Zinogre vs Marduk is a What If? episode of Death Battle, and the fifth episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's Death Battle. this battle is based on two popular games that are related to each other, Monster Hunter Tri. and God Eater 2, '' '' '''it will also serve as a tribute to God Eater 2: Rage Burst and the new latest release of ''God Eater Ressurection ''in PS Vita and PC. Description Wolves, another iconic animal in the Natural World, their adaptability to the cold and hunting instincts combined with numbers and senses makes them one of Nature’s deadliest hunter. Introduction '''Wiz': Wolves, beasts who evolved extreme huntng tatics and social behavior, making them the fiercest animals there is… Boomstick: And these two monster wolves are going to duke it out at the moon tonight. (*Zinogre Rage Howl*) Boomstick: Zinogre, the Thunder Wolf Wyvern of Monster Hunter (*Marduk Pulse Howl*) Wiz: And Marduk, the Wolf God Aragami of God Eater…Here joining us today for commentary and analysis today is none other than the victor of the previous What If? Death Battle, Leone.. Leone: Yo! Boomstick: And also here is the Harem King, Kirito…the defeated of another previous What If? Death Battle Kirito: Hey…seriously? Boomstick: He’s Wiz, she’s Leone, and he’s Kirito and IIIMMMM Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our jobs to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win…A Death Battle. Zinogre Size: 2063.16cm (67.68897638 feet) Weight: 20 tons or more. Elements; Thunder Abilities: * Thunder Manipulation *Thunder Bolts. *Thunder Adaptation. *Thunder Absorption. *Bestial Strength, Speed, and Reflexes. *Enhance Senses. *Powerful Howl. *Can shoot charged thunderbugs at opponents. *Fires off streaks of electricity when it howls at full charge. Wiz: In the world of Monster Hunters, Hunters gather whatever they can to create amazing weapons and armor sets for adaptability. Kirito: My kind of game. Leone: Living among them are random and dangerous monsters, every kind of species that would make you say… (*Scene: Hunter running away from pouncing Tigrex*) Boomstick: F**K!! F**K!! F**K!! F**K!! Leone: Yeah…like that… Wiz: And among these ferocious monsters throughout the generation, this one is one of the most dangerous. (*Scene: Zinogre howling*) Boomstick: The Zinogre, the WWE flipping, thunder eating wolf dragon of Monster Hunter Tri. Wiz: In Monster Hunter Tri, A hunter stumbled across a Zinogre fighting against another monster named Amateratsu, arriving at the village, he starts hunting and hunting, improving his armor and weaponry, and then, goig to hunt the Zinogre he had encountered. Leone: This monster can spin a 360 degree turn, slamming foes with its paws, slamming whatever’s after him with his tail, howls so loud, without earplugs, the Hunter will be deaf or sent flying away, shock everything with a powerful thunder blast, spin and shoots thunder at the same time, and shoots more thunder… Kirito: The largest Zinogre is recorded to be 68 feet, and despite being strong and large and bulky.. (*Scene: Zinogre running fast*) Kirito: The beast is very agile and fast Wiz: the Thunder it can fire is measured to be more than 100,000 volts in rage mode, it can take only 6,600 volts to kill an elephant, and more than enough to kill a Hunter immediately, that’s why in their world, Thunder armour are created with a special material that keep them immune from being electrocuted. But this is not the only thing scary about the Zinogre. (*Scene: Zinogre absorbing Thunderbugs*) Kirito: The Zinogre can absorb the Thunderbugs around itself and force itself in a destructive rage mode, a state where the monsters go berserk and attacks Hunters with full force, many other monsters need to be tampered or injured to be in rage mode, but Zinogres can force themselves into this mode without any interference. Boomstick: And unlike any other monsters, Zinogre can absorb thunder in thunder traps, traps that can put any monsters in an electrocuted state. Leone: Zinogres are strong enough to bring down a large stone wall, enough power to kill an entire pack of Jaggis, can easily pin down a hunter in a low stamina state , strong and fast enough to take on a Nargacuga, and even the Rajang itself. Wiz: But this beast does have weaknesses of course. Flaws/Weaknesses: *Weakens when it finishes its Rage Mode. *Vulnerable to Ice. *Still prone and vulnerable to bigger and stronger Monsters. Feats: * Took out an entire pack of Jaggis. *Stand against Amateratsu. *Bring down a large stone wall, 20 times its size. Boomstick: But if we are only talking about the Zinogre, there’s no telling whatever tricks this dog has for a battle. (*Zinogre stares at a Hunter, goes to Rage Mode and Howls*) Marduk Size: 2063.16cm (67.68897638 feet) Weight: 20 tonsElements: Blaze (Fire) Abilities: *Immense Strength, Speed and Regenerative Abilities *Fire Manipulation *Extreme Devouring Capabilities *Fire Pounce *"Pulse Drive" Wiz: In the World of God Eater, the Earth falls into chaos, a species called “Aragamis” devours humanity, leaving the world in an apocalyptic nature, special extermination team called God-Eaters are made to hunt these beasts down in hope of bringing humanity back. Kirito: Still a long way… Leone: Yep…and among these aragamis, this one became very interesting (*Marduk howls*) Boomstick: The Marduk, the Wolf-Aragami that made a huge impact in God Eater 2…probably a Zinogre aragami rip-off…OH WAIT, THIS FIGHT IS- Wiz: yes Boomstick, we get it…. Leone: This is a “Invasive Aragami”, Aragamis that are classified as extreme threat levels… Wiz: True...Marduk is one of the first of its kind, also it is one of the most dangerous there is. (*Scenes: Random Scenes of Marduk’s attack patterns*) Boomstick: This Aragami controls Fire, can regenerate serious injuries, immense strength, and super speed, talking about gods huh… Kirito: This beast has a lot of attack patters, suchas Fire Pounce, where it melts the ground with its paws and swipes the melting fireball to opponents, Fire pounce, where it slams its paws on the ground and makes whatever's front of it explodes, "Howl" create a dark aura that it sends God Eaters flying with a powerful howls, and the usual pounce, crush and bite, like other aragamis. Specifically, this thing will swpie 2 times before crushing with its front paws. Wiz: And it also has a fierce ability called a Pulse Drive, a state where it goes on Rage Mode, and boosts up itself and other aragamis around it, and as an added skill, the Pulse Drive can also disable the God Arcs of God Eater. Boomstick: This beast is immune and can resist to Blaze, Spark and Divine Elements. This is the Aragami that killed Romeo, honored as the Flagship Aragami of GE2, was able to manhandle the whole Blood Unit, and in one instance, took out 3 Vajras, another kind of Aragamis...Damn Wiz: But, like any other combatant, it also has specific weaknesses. Flaws/Weaknesses: * Immune to Freeze. *Pulse cannot affect God Eaters with “Blood” traits. *Like any other Aragami, it is not immune to the God Arc attacks, Oracle Cells can be damaged by anything made of Oracle Cells as well. Feats: * Able to stand toe-to-toe against a whole team of God Eater, along with 3 God Arc Soldiers attacking it *Took down 3 Vajras without any effort. *Killed Romeo, a “Blood” God Eater *Honored as GE2's Flagship Aragamis Leone: But this “God” is one hell of a predator. (*Marduk howls*) Last Intro Wiz: Alright Let’s end this debate once and for all Leone: Let’s see which wolf is coming home as the victor Kirito: And which of them is the better monster Boomstick: and which of these two shall get Lil’ Red Riding Hood…. Kirito: Wait?...Wha- Boomstick: It’s time FOR A DEAAATHH BATTLLE!!! FIGHT!!! A Marduk chases after an odd looking Jaggi within the forest, while the Jaggi hops over the thick roots of the large trees, the Marduk simply runs straight through, shattering whatever trees are blocking it from its prey, it was night, but the moon was full and bright that it beams moonlight bright enough to uncover the darkness, as the Marduk attempts to pounce at the Jaggi, a thick scaly paw slams against the Marduk’s face, the Marduk shaks its body like a dog shaking of its wet fur, it roars at the beast that pounced at it, the Zinogre makes a loud, terrible howl, scaring off the species in the forest. The Marduk and Zinogre holds on to each other, grappling like bears, Marduk slams the Zinogre down first, it slams its stone-like paw on the Zinogre, but the Zinogre spins, slamming its tail on the Marduk’s head, the Marduk tumbles to the ground, the Zinogre spins and slams both of its paws on the Marduk, breaking the ground in the process, the Marduk rises and shakes again, this time, its forepaws opens and glows bright orange, the ground where its paws stand on melts like magma, the Marduk swipes on it, sending fireballs on the Zinogre, the Zinogre took the first hit, but it spins around and reverses the 2 other flames, it spins and send 3 lighting orbs against the Marduk, the Marduk tackles the orbs head on. The Marduk slams its paws on the ground, the ground beneath the Zinogre exploded before it, but the Zinogre shakes it off, really angered by this challenger. The Zinogre charges at the Marduk, soon both combatants fight like dogs.They start pouncing at each other, the Marduk continues to slam on the Zinogre, but the Zinogre won’t back down, it pins the Marduk down and bites on its neck, trying to shatter it, it was able to crush the neck, but the Marduk rises up, with the Zinogre on its back and rises on two falling on its back, slamming the Zinogre, the muscles on the Marduk’s neck starts to regrow and regenerate, the Marduk sees its foe on the ground, trying to get up, the Marduk clamp its jaws on its neck and drags it out, it spins and hurl the Zinogre to a large tree, shattering it to splinters, sending the Zinogre toppling to the open field, swarms of Thunderbugs circles and stings around the Zinoger, the Zinogre growls and growls, when the last Thunderbug tings, the Zinogre howls very loud, lighting and thunderbolts streaks soon flies around it, striking random places, the scales of the Zinogre starts to open, it has entered its Rage Mode. The Marduk sees its strengthen foe, the stone scale on its fore-paw opens as red-blood like Aura flies and surrounds the Marduk, it too enters Rage Mode with its Pulse Drive, the two wolves charge at each other, they were both grappling at one another, giving strikes and strikes and more strikes, the Mardukk keeps swiping fire balls, and pouncing the ZInogre, while the Zinogre counters, slamming it and trying to take the white wolf Aragami down, the Zinogre wants to end this, it makes one final thunderous explosion and blast thunderous power on the Marduk, seem to knocking it down, the Zinogre attempts to eat the fallen foe, it clamp its jaws on the neck, surprised to see it cannot rip through its flesh anymore, the Marduk quickly pins down the ZInogre and grabs its back of its neck with its jaws, with a powerful twist, it snaps the Zinogre’s neck. The Marduk dines at the Zinogre’s deceased body, seeing the full moon, and the creatures surrounding it, looking in fear, the Marduk howls triumphantly at the full moon’s light. ANIMALITY!!! RESULTS Leone ''and'' Kirito: DAMN!!!! Boomtick: Who knew Zinogres can become excellent hotdogs Wiz: Both Wolves are equal in terms of stamina, tenacity and durability, but it is clear that only ONE is far superior. Leone: The Zinogre may be far faster and can absorb Thunderbugs for boosting, but like me, the Marduk can boost itself with its regenerative factor, and the point it has “Pulse Drive”, Zinogre is fast, but the Marduk is tougher and FAR stronger than the Thunder-Wolf Wiz: This "Pulse Drive" not only boosts the Aragami’s attacks and skills, but also brings it to a quick Rage Mode Burst, and since this Aragami is immune to Thunder, The Zinogre has no chances. Boomstick: Luckily for the Thunder Wolf, it is immune to Fire, unfortunately, it can still be damaged to fire elements, but the Marduk is almost comparable to Gods, hence their classy and cool names “Aragami” (*Devouring Gods*) Kirito: Aragamis can only be taken down by materials that can damage their Oracle Cells, in this case, God Arcs along with its respective vulnerable element, Aragamis have numerous part that are connected to its core, when this parts can be damage, it can still regenerate as long as the core does not sustain damages, to which the God Arcs can do, which the Zinogre has neither materials that can damage Oracle Cells Leone: Also, Zinogres never faced actual predators this powerful, while the Marduk has to compete every day to find food and compete to other far powerful Aragamis. Boomstick: In the end, the Marduk huffs, and it puffs, and it blow the Zinogre down…. WINNER Winner-Marduk.png Leone: The Winner is the Marduk ' ' Boomstick: NEXT TIMMMMEEE ON DEATH BATTLE!!!... Esdeath: Mahapadoma! (*Everything around her freezes*) Ayaka: “Millenia Clover”, (*everything surrounding her burns to cinders*) Trivia *This is the thrid episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's What If? Death Battle that features two video game characters, the second episode that features video game characters that are both NPC and the second episode that features video game characters that are monsters. *The theme of this What If? Death battle are Wolves *This is to honor the success of God Eater 2, God Eater Rage Burst, and Monster Hunter Frontier and more sequel series to come. *This What If? Death Battle is the second that features guest speakers in BigBangOverlordBuster's previous fights. *BigBangOverlordBuster would like to thank Monster Hunter Wiki and God Eater Wiki for the needed studies and requirements and research for the combatants. Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Monster Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Monster Hunter themed Characters Category:What-If? Death Battles